


Prom

by coxdana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxdana/pseuds/coxdana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on http://bbcsherlockimagines.tumblr.com/post/117508321421/imagine-going-to-prom-with-sherlock-requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

You stood in front of the mirror looking at yourself smooth the long black dress that hung beautifully on your frame. Tonight was prom and though you'd originally told your friends you weren't going, somehow you'd gotten Sherlock Holmes to go with you.

"If you want to go to that dull thing I'll go with you. As boring as I'm sure it will be, John tells me I need to get out more and do more socially acceptable things. We could call it an experiment." He had rolled his eyes as he said this. It didn't change how thrilled you were, however, and you soon found yourself dress shopping. You'd found the prettiest black ball gown. Its sweetheart neckline was decorated in crystals that swirled this way and that. You had bought the boutineer, a red rose. It was simple, something you knew Sherlock couldn't over analyze.

Anxiously you walked down your stairs, shoes in hand. You glanced at the clock on the way to the couch. Sitting down, you pulled the strappy heels on. Once the small feat was done, your mother rushed into the room.

"Pictures, darling." She said looking down at the camera. When she finally looked up, she gasped, "Oh, sweetheart. You look lovely. That Sherlock fellow should be so lucky."  
  


"Thanks mom." You beamed at her. So happy to have this moment. Being friends with Sherlock meant that anything that you did that could be considered "ordinary" did not cut it with him, and often times he would mock you for it. It was because of this you hadn't originally been going to prom. With your crush on the curly headed boy, you wanted to impress him-or at least not draw his attention in a negative way.

"When is he coming to get you?" Your mother questioned as she set the camera down on the coffee table.

"He should be here soon." But you were worried. He was technically supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, you had wanted to walk down the stairs and see him in awe. Three quick raps on the door caused your stomach to fill with butterflies.

Your mom answered the door and your stomach dropped seeing it was John and Mary. Those two were perfect for each other and you knew one day they would get married. Mary smiled at you, her green eyes crinkling in the action, but it soon turned to a frown as she asked, "Sherlock's not here yet? We're going to be late for our dinner reservations. But, oh, you look lovely."

"Thank you. You look lovely too." And she did in her flowing red dress. John looked nice beside her with a matching tie. "I don't think he's going to come. These things are so mundane."

You wrapped your arms around yourself and bit your lip, looking down to carpet you blinked the tears away. You weren't normally this emotional, but this was you last chance to go. You had thought that maybe, just this once, he'd put aside the fact that the event was ordinary and go with you. He was a sophomore in college and already had his chance to go- though you doubted he took it.

You looked up, a frown evident on your features, "Text him and let him know if he still wants to come we'll meet him at the restaurant. This is my last chance to go to prom. Maybe I'll find a cute boy to dance with."

Mary smiled and wrapped her arm around yours, "Very good, don't let him ruin your night!"

John smiled and held the door open, pulling his phone out and pressing a few buttons before heading out himself. When the three of you reached the car, John held the door open for Mary and then started to open the door for you.

"Wait! Wait!" A deep voice called out. You looked towards the sound and saw Sherlock running toward you. When he reached you he leaned on the car door, holding up one finger as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I really didn't mean to, I got really nervous so I took a walk and I guess I walked too far and couldn't catch a taxi and so I had to run over here. I'm sorry, you look gorgeous."

He offered to an apologetic smile and pulled the car door open. You reached up and kissed his cheek, "At least you didn't miss it completely."

You giggled and slid into the back seat, Sherlock following behind you.


End file.
